Application devices with magnetic tables for printing machines are known in a variety of construction types, so that a detailed description can here be omitted.
The fact that coating machines equipped with magnetically operated application devices, particularly flat-bed screen printing machines of the aforedescribed construction have been known for decades and are widely introduced on the world market and in use, and that during this time a great deal of effort has been invested in order to efficiently eliminate the aforedescribed construction and operation drawbacks without leading to a satisfactory solution, proves the need for improvement.